Just Bent Not Broken
by Lackluster Brilliance
Summary: Chloe had to watch how a complete stranger killed her entire family and kidnapped her afterwards. Now all she can think of is how to survive this hell hole. No matter what would come,her tormentor would never be able to break her. Trigger warnings for serious violence, torture, and all manner of unpleasant shit like that.
1. Taken

**Greetings mortals! **

**So meeeeeeeehhhh ... I know, I know. I have Revenge, ABoFBS, LOAD and DWH to work on, but a pretty lady asked me to write this, and fuck me if this plot didn't just grab my attention. Fuck it all, but meh. This will take a back seat to my other fics for a while, but it will be written. Eventually ... But meh. I wanted to get this out and please a pretty lady ;) **

**So Willowywitch, this is for you babe.**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Chloe screamed in pain and arched her back as a cigarette was pressed into her skin, sizzling and burning on contact. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! AAAAAAH! FUCK!"

"Gladly." the person behind her smirked. "But I think you'd like that too much, and eh, this isn't supposed to be nice for you buttercup! Maybe another time though. Ask nicely, and we'll see what I can do for you dearie. Just hold that thought. And just so you know? There is no God here other then me; got it?"

"Fuck. You!" Chloe spat out through gritted teeth.

_***SLAP***_

The sting of the slap brought forth more angry tears to Chloe's eyes, however, she refused to back down. Holding her head up defiantly, she didn't care about her tears as she spat in her tormentor's face, refusing to show any trace of the fear she was feeling.

However, her tormentor, a short, cruel, brunette, of whom Chloe didn't even know the name of, only chuckled and wiped the glob of spit off of her face before rubbing it off absently on Chloe's own cheek.

"That wasn't very nice princess." The woman sighed. "You know, I'm going to have to punish you now."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Chloe growled, "Bring it you stupid fucking hobbit-"

Her tormentor landed a swift punch right on her jaw. Chloe's head snapped back with the force of the blow, her neck ached with the jolt and her vision was clouded with stars. Before she could even grasp what the hell had just happened and without a moment to recover, the woman was up in her face, right next to her chained body, strong hands gripping the front of her torn and dirty shirt, pulling her closer.

"Say that again, and I'll make you regret it princess." The woman growled. "I would be VERY careful about what you do or say. I may not be allowed to kill you, but I have no fucking problem with PERMANENTLY fucking you up, got it? So unless you want to see JUST how far I can push you, I'd be careful. Very, very careful. And while the idea of you BEGGING for me to kill you is nice, quite nice actually, I think we'll save that for another time, okay princess?"

"Fuck. You. Hobbit!" Chloe growled through gritted teeth, making sure that she said every word carefully and clearly, despite the fact the world was tilting right now.

Bracing herself for a hit, Chloe was surprised when instead of receiving a punishing blow as usual, her tormentor just started to laugh. However, it was a cold laugh; the kind that sent chills down your spine and made you want to hide. It wasn't maniacal; it wasn't out of control laughter like you would hear from an insane clown. No, this was the cold, mirthless laughter from someone who had nothing but ice in their hearts, and saw nothing but the facts as presented to them in the cold light of day. No emotion and certainly no care for others or the pain they might be inflicting.

"You know, maybe you will someday princess." Her tormentor laughed. "But only if you're good. And right now? You're not being very good. You've gotta earn rewards babe, and all you've earned now are punishments. I WAS going to bring you down some food, but I guess you can just hang here for another day."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Chloe snapped. "Because I've already been here for quite a while. I can go for longer!"

"And I'm sure you can. In fact, I know you can." The woman chuckled. "So I guess you can just stay here until either you CAN'T stand any longer, or until you want to learn some manners. Either way is fine by me. You strike me as the kinda girl who likes to do things the hard way, but that's great by me actually. Breaking you will be that much more fulfilling."

With that said, the brunette spun around and walked out of Chloe's cell, slamming the door behind her, click the lock in place.

Screaming obscenities until her throat was raw, Chloe didn't pay any mind to the tears now streaming down her face, or the fact that her wrists were starting to chafe against the rough metal of her restraints. Her shoulders were sore from her arms being suspended above her, but for now, she could ignore that pain. Her back where her tormentor had snuffed that cigarette out of her was throbbing in pain, and she could feel her cheek swelling up from the multiple hits she took, but such was irrelevant at the moment.

Right now, all she could feel was white hot anger for the short brunette woman who had just left. Not only was the bitch holding her captive, torturing her for some unknown reason, but she had also killed her entire family in front of her. Closing her eyes, Chloe willed those thoughts out of her mind. Shit, she could NOT do this, not now. Her family was dead, and they could be mourned later, but for now she had to focus on her and surviving this fucking hell hole.

* * *

_Three days ago._

"MOM!" Chloe shrieked, running full pelt at the older red head stepping out of the car. "You're home! I thought you were supposed to be in France for the next week? Oh my god! You didn't tell me you'd be home!"

"And miss my little girl's twentieth birthday?" The elder Beale laughed, swooping on her daughter as she joined her side. "Never! Plus, that was kinda the point. I wanted this to be a surprise! So um ... SURPRISE!"

"I'm twenty today mom!" Chloe huffed. "I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"But to me, you're always going to be that little baby I pushed-" Chloe's mom began to say.

"-OH MY GOD NO!" Chloe yelled, covering her ears. "I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR THIS LALALALALALALALALALA!"

"Oh alright," Georgia Beale laughed, pulling her daughter in for another hug, "I guess the birth horror stories can wait for another day! It IS you're birthday after all. Wouldn't want to ruin that for you!"

"How about we NEVER talk about the day I was born unless it's to say how adorable of a baby I was," Chloe said seriously. However, soon she broke out into a big smiled and hugged her mother tighter, "Oh my God, I can't believe you are actually here! You can ask Ashley. I was moping all day because I thought you weren't going to be here, but you're here now and this is awesome!"

"Aww, sweetheart!" Georgia smiled. "It's your birthday! You can't mope on your birthday! Isn't there some sort of rule?"

"It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to," Chloe laughed. "But it looks like I won't have to now!"

"Most certainly not!" Georgia laughed, "Now, its quite hot out here, so shall we go inside where it isn't 90 degrees out?"

"Oh yeah!" Chloe said, "Will James get your bags and all?"

"Yes' ma'am." James said, hefting her bags out of the trunk. "I'll see them up to your room."

"Alright thank you James!" Georgia said.

Linking her arm through her mothers, Chloe half skipped, half walked back to the house, smiling broadly the whole way. Today was turning out to be just epic! Her mom was home from her long boring work trip, it was her birthday and her dad was also home! Her whole family was assembled today, along with all of her friends, and it was just perfect. She didn't need all the pretty presents for a great birthday (though she still did like them); she just liked her whole family together and happy. While material things were nice, they weren't everything, not by a long shot, but for everything that could be said about the red head, no one could ever doubt her love for her family and friends.

Hopping inside, letting Alfred the family butler open the door for them, Chloe dragged her mother into the living room where most of the people were. Shrieking happily to get everyone's attention, Chloe laughed as everyone smiled and surged forwards towards her and her mother. Beaming, Chloe felt like she was on cloud nine as her family surrounded her and as everyone clumped together, Chloe felt sure that this was the best birthday ever.

In her happiness though, she didn't notice the small figure watching her and her family from the bushes.

"Target in position." The figure whispered into the small microphone on her wrist. "Reaper 666 requesting permission for extraction."

"Denied Reaper 666." The crackled response came filtering through her earpiece. "Wait for the other agents to get into position. You will be kept posted."

"Affirmative." She ushered back a hushed yet slightly frustrated reply.

For several minutes, the figure only continued to watch her prey, watched as the red head laughed, twirled and danced about in the house, surrounded by friends and family. It was a shame that such a pretty picture would be ruined soon. No, not really actually.

Twisting her mouth into a cruel smile, Special Agent Beca Mitchell was ready to take down the target and kill everyone and everything in her path. This was her 'thing', her higher calling so to speak. It was what she was good at, and she loved her work.

"Reaper 666 this is home base, do you copy? Over." The voice Beca had been waiting for echoed in her earpiece, laced heavily with static.

"Roger, this is Reaper 666, I copy. Over." Beca said happily, excited to get on with things.

"Reaper 666, this mission has been aborted. Return to extraction point and go back to base." The voice said. "I repeat this mission has been aborted. Return to extraction point and then go to base. Over."

"Excuse me?" Beca hissed into her microphone, absolutely pissed, "What was that?"

"Mission has been aborted Reaper 666." The voice said. "Return to base immediately for-"

"-No I got that, dick head!" Beca snapped. "Why the hell is this mission being aborted?"

"That is not information you need to know Agent!" The voice snapped back. "Now abort and return to base Reaper 666! NOW!"

"Roger." Beca gritted out. "Returning now."

For a second, Beca just sat there, seething in the bushes. What the fuck? Her mission had been aborted? What in the holy hell? And she didn't even get a reason? Oh FUCK NO! That did NOT fly with her, at ALL. As a top, senior agent, and best hit man in the Agency, Beca demanded a certain level of respect, and she sure as shit wasn't going to just take this. When she got back, SOMEONE would have a ton of explaining to do.

Slowly beginning to crawl back towards the extraction point, Beca took one last look at the smiling red head through the window and gritted her teeth. She REALLY wanted to take this target out, but now because of some unknown reason, she wasn't allowed to. FUCK! Still staring at the red head, Beca suddenly felt a calm settle over her, the tranquil feeling she only ever got before a kill. This was HER target, HER mission. No fucking way she was going to let ANYONE take it from her.

Standing up, Beca threw her ear piece and tracking device to the ground, crushing it underneath her heavy boot. This hit was going down and screw what Base might say. Drawing her shot gun first, Beca marched forwards and cocked the large weapon, a sinister smile on her face. This was going to be fun, lots of fun. Raising the weapon up, she locked onto her target.

Beca took a deep breath, exhaled and then pulled the trigger.

Glass shattered and people immediately began to scream.

Marching forwards, Beca quickly turned and shot two of the guards rushing towards her, literally blowing their heads off. Not even breaking her stride, Beca fired again into the crowd of people and smiled as she saw blood splatter. Oh yes, this was most definitely fun. Hitting another guard at almost point black range, Beca sighed a bit as gore splattered over her. That was a brand new vest! Oh well. Shooting some old screaming red head in the chest, Beca's smile returned.

Scanning the room, Beca searched for her prey. Where was the one and only Chloe Beale? Looking around the room, Beca grinned as she saw a flash of ginger dart out of the room. Shooting a few more people and a couple more guards as she went along, Beca walked out of the room and towards the retreating red head.

When she had fired her last shot gun shell, Beca withdrew her hand gun from her thigh holster and held it at the ready position. Moving forwards quickly, Beca mercilessly shot anyone who appeared in front of her and just stepped over their lifeless bodies, carefully minding the spreading pools of blood. Looking around, Beca smiled when she saw a flash of red disappear into a closet down the hall. Perfect. This was going to be QUITE easy now.

Checking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being pursued, Beca walked towards the closet quickly and quietly, only pausing when she had to step across a slain partygoer. Reaching the door, Beca hesitated for a second. Did she want to take this girl prisoner or just kill her outright? The mission was a kill, but considering she'd just gone AGAINST the mission, she PROBABLY should have some form of leverage. Which meant she couldn't just kill the girl now? No. Oh well. That kinda sucked, but meh. She could still have fun with this then.

Slamming her gun against the door, Beca smirked when she heard a sharp intake of breath from the other side.

"Listen up princess!" Beca barked, "You can either walk out now, or I'm going to shoot this place up. Well, even more then I already have, understand? Now, walk out slowly, and don't try anything stupid and MAYBE you'll make it out of this alive!"

For a second, no one moved, however, soon, Beca could hear a slight shuffling from inside.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Beca heard Chloe yell out.

"You don't!" Beca smirked. "But hey, I can just start shooting the door now. Take your pick princess!"

Once more, all was silent, other then the wails coming from the other room. Practically holding her breath, Beca waited until finally, once again she heard the subtle sounds of movement from inside the closet. Gradually, the door knob turned, and the door creaked open, slowly but surely exposing the red head that had hidden in the depths. Holding her heads up, Chloe slowly walked out, fear evident in her eyes.

"So what do you know?" Beca smirked, enjoying the young woman's fear. "Ms. Chloe Beale herself in the flesh?"

"Please don't kill me." Chloe squeaked fearfully.

"Aw no Princess." Beca smirked, her eyes glinting evilly. "We're just getting started."

* * *

**Aaaaaaannnnd cut! So how was that motherfuckers? It's only going to get worse from here, so merp.**

**If you were even mildly disturbed by this, let's NOT read the next chapters? Rape, torture and a host of other nasty shit will be here, so yeah. This is my psycho side coming out mortals, so be careful.**

**On that note though, if you liked this and are a fucked up little fucker like me, I'd love to hear what you think :)**


	2. Sadist

**Aaaaaw fuck it! **

**You know, I was TRYING to write some of Revenge, but then this fucking idea kept buzzing around in my head, so NOW I have to write this. **

**WillowyWitch, I blame you for this. Did you HAVE to come up with such a cool fucking prompt? I mean really ... it's just not nice! And on that note, I own nothing, blah blah blaaaaah. Just onwards!**

**BTW, is it weird I was listening to Demi Lovato while writing this? Like her upbeat fun songs too XD 'Something That We're Not', 'Dynamite', 'Neon Lights', and 'Really Don't Care Actually' ... Someone PLEASE tell me if that's weird or not XD**

* * *

_"Aw no Princess." Beca smirked, her eyes glinting evilly. "We're just getting started._

Chloe stumbled as her captor roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her forwards. Mind reeling, and unabashedly scared out of her mind, Chloe couldn't even offer any sort of resistance as her captor pulled her through the wreck that was now her house.

Chloe stumbled forward, her foot catching on something solid. She looked down to see what it was; and immediately wished she hadn't. Seeing the dead body on the ground, drenched in blood with bits of brain matter oozing out of the hole in the guard's forehead, Chloe almost puked.

Fuck, what was happening?

Today was supposed to have been a good day for Christ's sake! Her mother was home, and it was her birthday! Now she was being tugged along by some psycho killer and her Mom was probably-

Holy shit ... her Mom was probably dead.

Tears pricking her eyes, Chloe stopped short and pulled against the strong hand dragging her through her house. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! No! This could not be happening! Her Mom couldn't be dead! But ... she had seen the bullet hit her Mom in the chest, saw her gasping for air. No, no, no, no!

"Let's go princess!" Her captor growled, grabbing her arm once more and yanking her towards the door.

Mind numb with fear, Chloe could only offer some token resistance as the short brunette led her around and over more bodies and jagged shards of glass and porcelain in the hall way. Squeezing her eyes shut, Chloe begged herself to wake up, to open her eyes and find out that this was all just a dream. An awful, scary, shitty ass dream, but a dream none the less. Forcing her eyes apart, Chloe felt a new wave of fear hit her as the neared the large double doors of her house.

This was happening wasn't it? Fuck, this was no dream, no nightmare. This was real life, and it really was fucking happening. Shit.

Once again pulling against her captor, Chloe finally began to fight for her life. If she was going to die, well, she was going to go down kicking and screaming the whole way. She was not just going to be led to her death like a sheep.

"LET GO OF MEEEEEE!" Chloe screamed, trying to pull away from the vice like grip on her arm. "HEEEEEELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MEEEEE! LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING BITCH! LET GO! SOME ONE ... PLEEEAAAAASE! HELP-"

_***SLAP***_

The hit sent Chlo reeling and effectively shut her up. Bringing her free hand up to her face, Chloe gently cradled her rapidly bruising cheek in shock.

Did that bitch REALLY just hit her? What the actual fuck? However, Chloe only had a second to try and resister this before once again she was being yanked along. Her captor didn't appear to have a care in the world that she had just slapped Chloe in the face. Well no, that wasn't exactly right though, if the cold smirk, and the hard glint in her captor's eyes were anything to go by. The psychopath who was kidnapping her was fucking enjoying this, Chloe realized with horror. Holy shit. She was being abducted by a sadistic sociopath. Holy fucking hell. This was so very bad.

Coughing, Chloe shielded her eyes as they stepped outside and into the bright sunlight. Squinting against the bright sun, Chloe actually puked when she saw the carnage outside. From her position on the porch, she could see several bodies, all peppered with bullets, all very, very dead.

Scattered along the grass of the lawn, there were large patches of reddish brown coating the lawn under the mangled bodies of the house guards. It didn't take a genius to know that it was blood. Wiping the vomit from her mouth, Chloe start to gag once more as she looked directly down at a headless body. Well, no, that wasn't quite right. Rather, there was the blown in, bloody hunk with flecks of white barely attached to the body. Retching again, Chloe witnessed first hand what a gun hit to the face could do at point blank range.

However, barely had she wiped the vomit from her lips once more when she heard and impatient sigh and she felt herself be pulled along the turf. Desperately keeping her eyes up, Chloe tried not to look at the lifeless bodies of the fallen guards or see the sickening gleams of white where bone was sticking out. Clenching her jaw, Chloe willed herself not to puke again. Fuck, she had to be strong right now. Who knew what the next hour might bring? There was no way she could think of an escape if she was puking and acting like a little baby.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe counted down from 5 in her head, and when she got to zero, she felt something shift inside of her. This was happening. There wasn't anything she could do about the people who her captor had just killed. Right now, she had to worry about her. Maybe her parents survived. It was a possibility, but what good was the likelihood of the chance if she never got back to see them? She was going to get out of this.

She had to.

Gritting her teeth, Chloe stumbled forwards as her heel caught in the soft soil of the lawn. Shit, why did she wear heels? Her captor either didn't notice or more likely didn't care about her problems however and simply tugged Chloe along, forcing Chloe to leave her shoe behind. Kicking the other shoe off, Chloe noted with some satisfaction she was able to walk a bit better now.

Chloe stopped short when they reached the red mustang with tinted black windows, hidden down at the bottom of the driveway. Shit. If she got into that car, she was going to be screwed. She heard the statistics, she knew the numbers once you got in the car, you were screwed. Plain and simple. Chances of survival dropped drastically, and her captor's chance for a clean get away rose exponentially. Fuck!

"NO!" Chloe screamed, trying to get away. "I won't go with you! LET ME GO!"

"Sorry baby girl, not your choice." Her captor smirked. "Now get in the car, or I'll _make_ you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I don't care either way, but unless you wanna wake up with a massive head ache, I'd get in the fucking car!"

"Fuck NO!" Chloe shrieked, still pulling against her captor. "LET ME GO! HEELLLLP! SOME OOOOOONE! PLEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS-"

The blow came out of nowhere, and hit Chloe before she could even register what the hell had just happened. With a resounding crack, Beca's hand whipped across, slamming the butt of her pistol into Chloe's jaw. She was out cold, falling towards the ground in an instant. Before she even hit the ground, however, Beca caught the now unconscious red head before she fell.

Looking down at the unconscious red head in her arm, Beca smiled. Bringing one hand up to trace the full lips and to run down the gentle curve of her nose, Beca's smile grew. Gently brushing over where she had hit the ginger, Beca's smile turned even colder. Already, a nasty bruise was forming, and it looked like it would be quite tender for the next few days. Perfect.

Standing up, Beca laid Chloe down and turned her over. Pulling a bit of para cord out of her pocket, she then proceeded to tie Chloe's hands up behind her back. Hey! This one had a fire in her, and the Mustang was BRAND fucking new. She really didn't want to scratch it. Once Chloe's arms were secured behind her, Beca then picked Chloe up bridal style and carried her over to the passenger side.

Opening the door with her boot, Beca casually tossed Chloe into the seat and then pulled another piece of para cord out. Tying her hands to the seat, Beca took a second to admire her handiwork. Yep, this ginger wasn't going any where. Satisfied with her work, Beca closed the door and almost skipped over to her side of the car.

Opening the door and sliding in, Beca let a rare genuine cross her face. Oh, this was going to be a FUN next couple of weeks, most enjoyable, really. Starting the car, Beca turned on the radio and hooted happily when Avicii's 'Wake Me Up' came on. She fucking loved this song! HELL YES! Singing along, Beca pulled car out and began the long drive back to the safe house.

* * *

Three hours later, Beca pulled into a secluded dirt road, MILES away from any major road or city. As the car jostled and clunked, climbing onto the road, the passenger -well captive really - next to her started to groan.

Glancing over, Beca smirked and she watched the ginger finally start to wake up, moaning and fluttering her eyelids. Oh dear, it looked like she was in a lot of pain! Perfect. Chuckling, Beca, reached over and patted the girl's thigh.

"Almost there princess!" Beca chuckled, her smirk deepening as the girl flinched away from her touch and fear filled her eyes. "Aww, no greeting for me baby girl? Well, that's just not nice!"

"Wh-wh-where are we?" Chloe stammered, squinting and looking around. Pulling on her hands, Beca could see panic shoot through her eyes as she realized her hands were bound. "Fuck! Where are we! Tell me you bitch! And why are my hands tied?!"

"Because I didn't want to get into an accident?" Beca smirked. "This is a BRAND new car. I'd really hate to scratch it because some one didn't know how to keep her hands to herself."

"Fuck you!" Chloe spat.

"You wish!" Beca said playfully. "Now shut up and let me drive or I'll knock you out again!"

"I wouldn't even TOUCH you if you were the last fucking human on this planet!" Chloe spat out. "Now LET ME GO!"

"Dude screaming, not cool," Beca sighed. "It's really annoying."

"Screw you!" Chloe snapped.

"I thought you wouldn't even touch me!" Beca said in mock surprise. "And NOW you want to screw me? Well, that's a rather sudden change of heart. But hey, I won't disappoint. I'm sure that during our little stay together we'll get to that eventually. Now, shut it before I make you be quiet. I was serious when I said I don't want to scratch this car, and also, you're a REALLY boring person to talk to. Is your vocabulary only limited to offers for sex and demands? Because if so, then I feel bad for you. Bet you're only an average lay too."

Chloe opened her mouth to say something else, but seeing Beca reach for her gun once more, she shut her mouth. Smirking, Beca revved the engine and continued to drive down the dirt road. Hitting a bump, Beca bit her lip to avoid laughing as Chloe winced in pain. Right, she'd knocked the bitch out, so her head was probably going to hurt for a while.

Smiling, Beca suddenly slammed on the brakes, sending Chloe's head forwards and crashing into the dash board. Suddenly accelerating, Beca chuckled as Chloe's head slammed back into her headrest.

"What that fuck? What the hell did you just do that?" Chloe screeched, straining her bonds to try to rub her head.

"Because I could." Beca said, shrugging her shoulders, DARING Chloe to keep arguing.

For a second, Chloe just glared at her and gritted her teeth. Glancing over at the red head, Beca just smirked and continued to drive, not at all concerned that right now Chloe really wanted to kill her.

Oh well.

Her name could be added to the list of people who hated Beca and wanted to kill her. She'd love to say the list was long, but it really actually wasn't. Usually, people on that list ended up dead. But meh, Beca didn't really care. She was like the honey badger, except, she didn't have fur, long claws, and she didn't eat snakes or shit. Well, no, there was that one time in, you know what, never mind. Beca just didn't care, happy? She really was a sick fucked up little psychopath, and guess what? She was DAMN proud of that.

Nearing the safe house, Beca once again slammed on the brakes, sending Chloe's head forwards once more. However, this time, she didn't suddenly re-accelerate. Instead, she simply undid her seat belt and took her jacket off. Smirking, Beca forced herself to keep a straight face as she saw Chloe's eyes fill with fear as she pulled a long, rather sharp knife out of her belt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Chloe stammered, trying, but failing to keep her voice steady.

"Well, see, here's the thing princess," Beca said, running the knife down the side of Chloe's face, laughing as she saw the girl's eyes widen in surprise. "You can't see the safe house, and since we're almost there, I'm gonna need to blindfold you. Unfortunately, I forgot to bring one, so I'll have to make one. I suggest you sit still now, or else, I might accidentally cut you. Not that I'd really care of course, but hey, my Momma always told me to be nice to guests."

"Is that so? Did she ever say anything about not KIDNAPPING AND KILLING PEOPLE?" Chloe snarled, her fear momentarily forgotten.

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes she did," Beca laughed, amused with the feisty red head. "She said that if you're going to kill some one, do it right, and to make sure you've already got a good dump sight BEFORE you kill that person. Oh, and she also said to have fun while you work, because really, if you don't like what you do, what the hell is the point?"

"You're a fucking psychopath," Chloe growled, "And your mother was a sick twisted son of a-"

"-You know. .." Beca said, interrupting Chloe. She gently ran the point of the knife down the side of Chloe's face. "I really am a psychopath; absolutely insane darling. I LOVE to see people in pain, and I LOVE to be the cause of it. But see, I also love my mother. She's dead now, but I don't let ANYONE talk shit about her, so I'd choose your next words carefully if I were you. Now, what were you saying about my mother?"

"You're fucking sick," Chloe spat.

"Damn straight I am princess," Beca laughed, "And now-"

"-And you're mother was a fucking psycho bitch too!" Chloe spat.

Angrily, Beca lashed out and brought the handle of the knife down onto the back of Chloe's head. Immediately, the red head slumped forwards, out cold, but Beca didn't give two shits. The bitch did NOT just fucking go there. Grabbing Chloe's shoulders and pulling her close, Beca snarled.

"NEVER EVER call my mother that again," Beca growled, not caring that the woman in her arms was completely unconscious.

Breathing heavily, Beca resisted the urge to stab the bitch right then and there. Fucking hell. Angrily, Beca stabbed the red head's seat, literally only a millimeter away from the girl's head. Letting go of the blade, Beca forced herself to relax. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, right? Isn't what her counsellor said?

True, she DID stab the old guy, but he had a point. Breathing deeply, Beca closed her eyes and willed her rage to subside, at least for now. She needed the bitch alive for now, and a second of anger really wasn't worth her life. She could have all the fun she wanted with the red head later, but for now, she had to get the girl to the house.

And the bitch was going to suffer for making her damage the inside of her new car.

Smiling, Beca started the car once more. Yeah, soon, the bitch was going to know pain, and Beca was going to teach her. That would be fun. And hey! At least now she didn't have to make a blindfold or anything. Every cloud and silver lining shit, right?

Humming to herself, Beca drove the rest of the way to the house happily, already beginning to make plans for how she was going to make the red head pay.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAND cut! So, how was that aca-bitches? Anyone else think Beca's a bit psychotic? I think so ... maybe I should move this to the humor category, because really, I find her character hilarious! No? No one else? Fine, be that way bitches! Your loss! You know what? Screw it, just on to my lovely mortals now!**

**Rizzlesmyiles: Hey babe ;) And mate, isn't EVERYTHING I do just awesome? And babe, we're not even at the creepy yet. I've got big plans, and we're only getting started here. And come on. Jesse? Really? No FUCKING way he'd have the fucking balls to do ANYTHING I have planned.**

**Whatizthiz: Alright, you're sadistic. But then, what does that make me? lol, but yes, to help ease you're curiosity, i will tell you this, and only this. You're not gonna find out anytime soon ;) And mate, don't even TRY to guess any of this. I'm doing this classic Alex style, and NOTHING will be as it seems. Might wanna get your seat belt on, because its gonna be a wild ride ;)**

**cxcxcx386: Mate, I'm not even sure if this will be your cup of tea. Probs not, but hey, its cool your reading this :) You won't find out for a while, and I've actually had to sketch some shit out to keep track of all the things I want to introduce XD**

**WillowyWitch: You know, i write this for you, and some random guest is my first reviewer, not you. I feel like I should be hurt babe. but then again, meh. I get it, you actually have a life. You don't have words to thank me, but I'm sure you'll think of SOME way to thank me ;) Hope this was a good enough chapter babe :)**

**Guest: Well, SOMEONE seems to like this. Done mate!**

**To everyone else: You're all a bunch of sadistic psycho fuckers, you know that? You all want to read about Beca torturing Chloe? Shame on you! lol, nah, thank you all so much for the lovely response, and I'll get back to this shit soon! You know, I'm a little torn on what to write next. More of this, DWH, LOAD, Revenge, or should I write some Bullshit? God, I seriously am doing WAY to many things right now. Reviews are great guys, and if you want this to get prioritized, just keep the great response up, and you'll definitely see another chapter soon!**


	3. Drugs

**Greetings mortals! **

**I have returned! Yes, I know! King Alex is alive! Hahaha, but yeah, sorry about the wait and shit. I've been really busy lately. Believe it or not, I have this thing. It's called a life. And this thing we call a life? It has a tendency to get in the way of my writing. I know. Really shitty of me, but I'm back! So quit your whining! Let's just keep this quick alright? I got this mortals! Not shut the fuck up and enjoy my shitty writing! :)**

**I own nothing. It sucks but its true, but I say this so motherfucker's can't sue!**

* * *

Despite what you may think, fear is a learned emotion. When we are born, we simply do not know what fear is.

We literally lack the ability to know good and bad, right and wrong, and the rest of that shit. However, this changes. Slowly at first. We learn what pain is. We fall, but at one or two years old, we still don't have definite fears. We know, at least unconsciously know to avoid things that hurt, but we are still curious. However, once we begin to understand logic, form actual thoughts, the fears begin.

How many children are afraid of the dark? Many, correct?

I'd be willing to bet that you were afraid of the dark once. Perhaps you still are. But why? The darkness alone is harmless. It cannot hurt you, nor is it really that frightening. However, if you think, perhaps it was not the dark you were really afraid of.

If you think harder about why you are so reluctant to go into a dark room, go outside at night alone, or walk downstairs when you are home alone, you may cop out and say you do not like the dark, but in truth, it is doubtful that such is true. We do not fear the dark, but rather, we fear what lurks _in_ the cover of the darkness.

The monsters, real or imaginary, that haunt our dreams and raise the hair on the back of our necks when no one is around, the creatures we create in our minds, the fiends under the bed and in your closet, THOSE are what we fear. The darkness alone is fine, but when we start to think about what we truly fear, the darkness then too becomes a thing of our fears.

Beca Mitchell was no stranger to fear.

She knew EXACTLY how fear affected the body, knew how valuable a tool fear could be. In a way, she was a physical embodiment of fear. She was the dark hooded person in the alleyway, the one you immediately got a bad vibe off of. She was the reason you were afraid to go out at night, why your eyes darted around when you had to cross the street at night. And honestly? She was QUITE okay with that. She liked making other people scared; she LIVED off of the fear of others.

She knew how to manipulate fear, how to maximize its effects. She was a master of disguise, and when she was just out and about, going about her semi normal daily life, you'd never know she was a complete psychopath. She used her height, or lack thereof, to be unassuming, letting her long plain brown hair simply fall around her, and maintained an air of a quiet, unassuming, slightly vulnerable and very much an average person.

She knew how to gain a person's trust, how to make others feel safe around her, only to crush them later when she let her true self be shown. After all, having a family member brutally murdered in front of your very eyes was bad enough, but then add to the fact it was done be someone you trusted, cared about, and such a blow was devastating.

And Beca knew this quite well; as she had done this more times then she even could care to count. However, every single time, she revelled in the looks of fear, betrayal and shock.

However, she was not immune to fear either. She was, despite what she would try and have you believe, still human. She was mortal, and could be killed, though she did not fear death, neither her own or others. She had her own set of fears, her own personal weaknesses if you will, but she was not a slave to her fears as most are. That was where Beca was extraordinary. Fear is a powerful thing, it really is. But if you can master your fear, learn to rise above the panic, the paralyzing effects; fear can be your greatest asset.

And now, Beca was about to use every ounce of that knowledge to make one Chloe Beale's life a literal living hell.

* * *

Chloe blinked her eyes slowly and tried to shake the odd and slightly painful feeling in her head away, however, even the slightest movement intensified the pain in her head tenfold so she quickly stopped moving her head.

Coughing, she tried to move, her arms however, to her sudden alarm, she found she couldn't. Something was restraining her. Fully opening her eyes, Chloe felt her stomach drop and fear begin to set in.

Fuck.

Looking down, she could see she was strapped into what looked like a dentist chair or some shit. Large, thick straps held her down, and it looked like some fucking scene out of a psycho movie. Which fuck, right now her life was one, wasn't it? Which meant as she tried to get a hold on her surrounding, the psychopath, AKA, the short brunette would be due back in this room any second to do bad shit or whatever. Fucking lovely. Pulling hard against the restraint, Chloe tried to ignore the shooting pain in her head. Fuck, did she have la concussion or something?

That thought alone made Chloe pause. Fucking hell. Before shit got worse, she might want to know just where she stood right now as far as the whole injury department went. Biting her lip, Chloe glanced down at her body, doing her best to check for blood or any other tell tale sign of injury. She didn't FEEL too bad, yeah, her head hurt, and she was strapped down but otherwise, she didn't feel like anything was broken. Wiggling her fingers, Chloe let out a slight sigh of relief that they weren't broken. Doing the same with her toes, Chloe let out a second puff of air. Alright, so far so good.

Glancing back down at her clothes, Chloe could see a number of rips and tears in her clothes, and she looked to be rather muddy, but otherwise, she looked good. No blood that she could see and it didn't feel like she had any broken bones or bruises other than the one she knew about on her cheek. She was still missing her shoes, but for now, that wasn't her most pressing concern. Now that her health was semi sort of assured, Chloe took in her surroundings now.

To her surprise, she was actually in a rather large, spacious room. It actually was quite pleasant. She wasn't exactly sure WHAT she'd been expecting, but what looked to be a rather nice office was definitely NOT what she'd thought of. Dark, stone and dungeony, maybe, but this? Not really.

Looking out the window, Chloe could see sunlight and what looked to be a lush green forest. It actually looked like a pretty nice place. It was rather picturesque and appeared to be a good place for some R&R.

Inside was just as nice. The floor was polished wood, and there were no think plastic tarps down, so yay? Maybe? Who knows? A large dark wood desk was across from her, and craning her head, Chloe could see a tasteful little couch at the one wall. There were large think red curtains draped around the windows that sent soft shadows around the room. To the left side of the room was a regular sized door with a very shiny brass handle.

Really, the place actually looked more like a mansion the house of a psychopath.

Chloe sighed to herself. Well, this was almost anti climactic. She'd thought her kidnapper would be in by now. Wasn't that like how this shit worked in movies? And really, she should be petrified right now, I mean, for fucks sake, she was strapped down into a chair at an unknown location at the mercy of a psychopath! But oddly enough, right now more then anything, she was just bored. But then again, there were worse things to be then bored. At least she wasn't dead or anything.

"Fuck!" Chloe whispered to herself.

Speaking of dead, what the hell had happened to her family? Were they even alive? Oddly enough, right now she could only feel mild distress about this. She was PRETTY sure she'd seen her mother get SHOT, and had personally witnessed at least half of the security detail murdered, but really, she didn't feel all that bothered by it. Fucking hell, what was wrong with her? Why wasn't she like freaking the fuck out right now? She should be, right? I mean, for fucks sake, she'd been kidnapped by a total psychopath! And she was BORED right now? What the fuck?

Closing her eyes, Chloe yawned. Shit, she was tired. Why was she so sleepy? Was she like going into a coma or something? Biting her lip, Chloe had to try and resist the urge to giggle. Why was the idea of her being in a coma so fucking funny? It shouldn't be! But it was! It was fucking hilarious! Unable to hold it back anymore, Chloe started to giggle uncontrollably. What the fuck? The whole situation was fucking hilarious right now! She was fucking strapped to a chair, possibly in mortal danger, and she was laughing? Dude! That was fucked up!

Laughing even harder, Chloe barely even noticed the shooting pain in her head. This was so fucking funny! Why was this funny? Who fucking knew, but it was. Literally laughing to the point that she was crying, Chloe could do nothing to stop herself from laughing. Seriously, why was she laughing? However, just as soon as this thought crossed her mind, Chloe was hit with another wave of giggles. Laughing, Chloe didn't hear the slight jangle of the door being opened, nor did she realize that there was another person in the room until she felt a slight pinch in her upper arm.

"Ouch!" Chloe squealed, looking down to see someone injecting something in her arm. "What the fuck?"

Giving no notice of Chloe, the man simply finished injecting Chloe with God knows what before he swabbed her arm with an alcohol pad and turned around.

"Hey you!" Chloe half yelled, half slurred through sporadic giggles, "Whaa're doin? Wha'd you do to meeee?"

Still walking, the man neither paused, nor showed any indication that he had heard Chloe. Walking out of the room, the man left just as quickly and quietly as he had arrived, once more leaving Chloe alone. Puffing out a breath, Chloe tried to think. What the hell had just happened? Better yet, what time was it? Or what day? However, no sooner had those thoughts crossed her mind when once more, Chloe felt another fit of giggles coming on.

"Oh- hahaha my god!" Chloe gasped out through giggles. "I'm being drugged! HA HA HA!"

Sagging against her restraints, Chloe just laughed. This was all ridiculous. She was kidnapped by a fucking sociopath murderer person and she was laughing. Because she was drugged, but still! She was fucking laughing right now when she could be killed soon! Oh well though! IT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS! Howling with laughter, Chloe just let the effects of the drugs take over, no longer fighting for lucidity.

Just enjoying her high, Chloe tried to push every unpleasant though out of her mind. She could panic right now, worry about the future but fuck that shit. She had two options right now. Try and panic over whatever the fuck had happened, or enjoy whatever high she was riding right now. She was sure there would be time for panic and shit later, so you know what? For now, she was just going to enjoy herself.

Laughing, Chloe didn't realize that during her first look over of the room, she'd missed the small camera situated high up in the corner above the door.

* * *

Beca smiled to herself as she watched the effects of PDZ-42 take a hold of one Chloe Beale. To those who did not know, PDZ-42 was a drug of Beca's own creation. She'd made the drug a few years back, and to this day, it was one of her favorite tools.

PDZ-42 was a HIGHLY addictive substance, easily twenty five times more addictive then nicotine. While on the drug, users would have an incredible high comparable to one ten times that of cocaine, heroin, or any of the other common drugs. PDZ-42 directly affected the endocrine system, and literally made it impossible for the user to feel anything negative. At all. By forcing the production of adrenaline, dopamine, and a few others, users literally had the high of their life.

But withdraw from it sucked.

Hard.

After just one injection, you'd be addicted for life, and the withdrawal after a single injection alone was awful. Symptoms included shakiness, nausea, vomiting, sweats, and stomach pains were all common. On top of that, hallucinations, both auditory and visual would plague the user for at least 24 hours or until the drug finally passed through the person's system. Which, in some cases, could take even longer then 72 hours.

And that was only from a single injection. Chloe had just received her 3rd injection. Oh, and the effects could be permanent too. Depression was common in people who later went off of Beca's drug.

Smirking, Beca thought about how fun it would be to watch Chloe go through withdrawal. Honestly, it was hilarious for Beca to watch people write in pain as their body convulsed, trying to compensate for the lack of PDZ-42 in their system. Really, it was HILARIOUS to Beca. The screams were music to her ears, and on top of that, the people were completely helpless. Call her a sadist, because she was, but Beca really, really enjoyed the power she got from watching others suffer in pain from her. What? It was like a thing for her.

Looking at the monitor, Beca's smirk turned back to a frown. God she hated giggling. It was just so fucking happy and annoying! Ah well, collateral from her for the pain Chloe would go through later. Muting the monitor, Beca's smirk returned. This was so much better. Watching as Chloe drifted in the high of her drug, Beca smiled. Tomorrow, Chloe would literally be in a world of pain. And Beca would get to hear the lovely screams very soon.

Growing bored of watching Chloe laugh, Beca glanced over to the corner where she had the new report playing. Laughing when she saw what was on the news; Beca kicked her feet up and settled in to watch the news coverage of her little outing. Already, they were calling Beca's little kidnapping the crime of the decade. Apparently all you had to do to get that title was brutally murder a couple dozen people and kidnap some high profile heiress. Huh. Looking at the crime scene coverage, Beca shook her head at the swarm of policemen on the scene.

They were never going to find anything, Beca was sure of that. She knew how to cover her tracks, and she knew that there wouldn't even be a SHRED of DNA evidence or anything like that out there. When she was just starting out, she used to sweat shit like that, but now? She couldn't care less. She knew what she was doing after over two hundred successful operations later. All of her guns were unregistered, and from foreign countries, she actually didn't have fingerprints, having burned them off years ago, and literally, there was no Beca Mitchell. No government ANYWHERE had a file on Beca Mitchell. No birth certificate, no Social Security number, no credit cards, no paper trails, no cyber trail, no nothing. She literally didn't exist.

Smirking at the stupid fucking policemen and news people, something out of the corner of the picture caught Beca's eye. Bolting up, Beca quickly pulled out her (very secure) cell phone. Scrolling through her contacts, Beca clicked on a familiar name and tapped out a short message.

**From DJ To Bella: Make this go away and we're even.**

Text sent, Beca settled back down into her seat and continued to watch the wake of destruction she left.

* * *

**Yeah yeah. I know. This was shit. I blame the massive writer's block I've had. Life + writer's block = shit. So yeah. Just be nice please with reviews mortals? Actually, just leaving a review would be nice. I read them all, and then I respond to them here, cuz I'm that much of a twat. I love you all though, and thanks for staying with me mortals! **

**Hopefully, I can go back to being a lifeless loser and go back to updating everydayish again!**

**On to my aca-mortals now!**

**Guest: Done mate! Hopefully you're still loving this after this shit chapter.**

**Rubiksmaniac: Ohh, secret information? I love secret information! Thanks mate :) And Of course your oddly enjoying this story! I'm writing it so you have to be XD**

**Waatp: Why yes, yes I am. I haven't even got to the fun scenes yet either! And yeah? What kind of retribution babe? ;) But thanks mate! I try :D**

**DJBMitch: Thanks mate! And I dunno... I think its fun to write, so meh. If it is, we can be weirdos together :) AND NO QUESTIONS! MEEEEEH! I'm gonna be super mysterious now and make you all wait and seeeeeee!**

**cxcxcx386: Well, I wasn't saying that per say... I just don't wanna mess anyone up, ya know? And I dunno. Did she? All will be revealed eventually. And dude... do we not know me? Normal is NEVER something I do. Y'alls gonna see how fucking psychotic I can get now! And you gonna see mate. Just you wait :) But merp. See, as fun as torture scenes are, and yes, there are gonna be a lot of them, there's still going to be a point to everything. You see... STOP MAKING ME SPILL SHIT! UGH! You! Mergerflerger... And you should leave long reviews cuz I like long reviews :)**

**Rizzlesmylies: Hey babe ;) Oh, we gonna get creepy babe. Just wait. But Dude. I KNOW! He's a fucking skitch. And babe, in this, she's fun-sized and hot. Get it right. XD**

**WillowyWitch: I can and I will! I'm glad you like this though. And oh, you better think of a few ways to thank me babe ;) Excuses excuses though mate... UNACCEPTABLE! XD At least you redeemed yourself now :) Hopefully this chapter didn't ruin this for you, and yeah... Glad I'm doing your prompt justice :)**

**To everyone else: So yerpdederp. I'm back! And if you missed me, you should totally tell me :) Also, tell me what to update next! I'm a lazy fucker, and reviews are how to motivate me. And cuz I'm American I love my democracy, so y'alls vote now and tell me what I should go waste another 5+ hours of my life on!**


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings mortals, fellow aca-bitches, dudes, motherfuckers and friends,

Firstly, for once you get an apology that I mean, so pay attention.

I've gotta take a break from writing for a few months. And I'm actually sorry about that. I'm not well, like seriously not well, and I've gotta focus on getting better and spending time on me for a change, something I'm actually not good at.

I am writing this short note on all of my active stories and putting a copy on my profile page to let you all know en masse that I've got to take a hiatus from writing for a few months but please don't give up on me or these stories. I'll get them done as I love 'em too much not too but merp, not a priority right now.

Secondly, for other reasons that I'm simply not going to bother you all with, I've had to get rid of my lackluster brilliance email account and it's no longer active ... at all. I've got another email address set up on here which my friend and Beta, the wonderfully talented waatp is going to monitor for me (well, she will when I ask her!) so if you wanna send PM 's or stay in touch, she'll make sure I get any messages. I may not be able to reply straight away but dudes, just deal the fuck with that. She's got all my contact details in my real world and will update anyone who cares enough to ask.

Check out her stuff though, it will keep you busy while I'm getting better.

Thirdly, try not to miss me too much! I don't expect any of you will but waatp insisted I write a note to explain my absence. Said something Britishy about it being rude to disappear without saying goodbye or some dumb shit like that.

Fourthly, and dudes, does this feel like I'm reading out a Church newsletter or what ... but I will be back. I made a promise to my doctors to fight and not give up and I gave another promise to my Beta to finish these. I had hoped to be able to keep writing and she encouraged me to complete chapters regularly (let's call it an ass kicking) but I gotta focus on me for now.

To all the writers out there, keep up the hard work and give me something to read when I can.

So long Earthlings. King Alex has left the building.


End file.
